


inspiring

by toublerones



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't expect too much, Fluff, M/M, it's just light fluff, kangnam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toublerones/pseuds/toublerones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun keeps Seungyoon moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> yea right read the tags again bcs it's LIGHT FLUFF i told ya
> 
> inspired from taeil's solo song "shaking" because i am so in love with it until now.

**MONDAY:**

The pen hastily danced on the page of the notebook, spreading out inks of words for an essay that was due in a week, adding to the pressure. The tip of his tongue stuck out from the corner of his plump lips in desperation until he drops the pen in frustration, silently sighing through his nostrils, a small frown appearing on his face. He didn't know why, but on his 3rd page out of 10, he suddenly ran out of words to write, or scribble.

_To keep on going, you must have a steady inspiration._

Seungyoon's brows brows knitted further, his lips pursing in doubt at the thought. Finding inspiration is hard. He's not one of those positive people who can find inspiration from the sunflower facing the sun, from the children happily playing with each other, or from the fact that he woke up this day. He's just a realist, or that's what he believes in. Yet, it seems like his inspiration was a stranger inside the coffee shop he frequently hangs out in.

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

He averts his gaze to the source of the cheerful tone, discovering a boy who was bowing to the cashier and the barista. He kept his eyes on the boy for his back was facing him, until the said boy turned around and Seungyoon never thought that his inspiration would come _this_ quick.

The boy had his long hair almost parted in the middle, which Seungyoon found unique since the said hairstyle would fit badly on Seungyoon himself. The boy also had droopy eyebrows, but it just made him more unique. The thin and tall frame suited him so well and it makes Seungyoon wonder on who's taller. And lastly, his smile. There was something different about his smile, since Seungyoon didn't usually adore thin lips, but at the sight of the boy's jolly beam, Seungyoon felt a rush of energy in his veins and in his heart. He kept his eyes glued at the boy as the smile spreads farther on the boy's lips upon inhaling the refreshing scent of his coffee. Staring is bad, but Seungyoon couldn't help itㅡit was as if the boy deserves to be stared at. The unknown boy passed by Seungyoon without even noticing his long, dying stare. Seungyoon was thankful, or else if he saw, he would be creeped out. At first sight, Seungyoon admired the being that just passed by him. He admired his everything so fastㅡhis hair, his eyes, his eyebrows, his voice, his body, his smile, his self. What made Seungyoon amazed is that he even found his back beautiful.

After the chimes bumped against each other as the boy exited his cafe, Seungyoon hugged he pen with his fingers and continued writing, but will more eagerness this time. He didn't notice the smile playing on his own lips.

* * *

**TUESDAY:**

Seungyoon waited on the same spot, scribbling on his page as usual. His eyes kept on stealing glances at the huge glass window that was giving him a view of the street. It was once a nuisance to him since he was so used to his spot, but sitting by a window just gives you a glimpse of the noise that takes place outside. Starting from today, he didn't see it as a nuisance. He caught the sight of the boy passing by the window, the same smile from yesterday plastered on his lips. A smile made its way into Seungyoon's lips so easily. He faced back in front of the table when the chimes bumped into each other like they always do. He watched the boy pass by and walk towards the counter, ordering the coffee that he always seems to buy. Seungyoon did his best to eavesdrop on the conversation of the boy and the cashier. When the two bowed to each other, Seungyoon lowered his head, pretending to be focused on his paperwork. As the sly kid that he is, he peeked at the boy passing by, trying to look as natural as possible. When the chimes bumped onto each other once more, a light sigh escapes from Seungyoon's lips, because never in his life he found someone beautiful even with their back view.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY:**

Tomorrow came so fast like the breezy wind. Seungyoon was settled on the same spot, working on his 7th page out of 10. He scratched his head when words seem to escape from his mind, giving him a very hard time to continue on scribbling. He was too caught up on pondering what to write next—too caught up that he didn't even notice that the boy already came and left the cafe. Seungyoon snapped out from his trance and prepared when the chains bumped onto each other. He prepared for more than five times, his eyebrows furrowing more on every sound the chime makes. It was until the sun has set and the moon was almost up. Seungyoon didn't come home smiling that night. Instead, he came home with drooping shoulders and with a 7th page that was barely started.

* * *

**THURSDAY:**

Seungyoon made sure he entered the coffee earlier than he usually does to make sure he doesn't miss the chance of seeing the boy. His hand was busy scribbling on the paper yet his mind was busy thinking about the boy. He was generally curious and his mind was full of questions regarding the boy. What is his name? What is his age? Where does he study? Where does he live? What's his favorite coffee? What are his hobbies? What are…

His eyes largened when he realized that he's been scribbling what he's been thinking. He marked a huge 'x' over the thoughts that was transferred on his paper. He shook his head and disbelief—maybe the boy turned out not to be his inspiration, but his distraction as well. His head lifted up just exactly to get a sight of the boy's back as he approached the cashier to order. He paid full attention on the boy and the cashier's conversation, his hand almost loosing grip on his pen.

"I see how much you love this drink, Tae…"

The last syllable of the boy's name was drowned by the barks of the dogs just outside the window he's settled beside to. He hissed in annoyance and he started seeing the window as a nuisance once more. His eyes were glued to the figure passing by him, silently begging under his breath to give him even just a tiny glance.

He didn't.

Seungyoon's mood was lifted, because thinking in the bright side, he got to see the boy unlike yesterday. He grew puzzled after the thought, starting to questioning himself why he suddenly started to admire the boy. After minutes of going back to work and scribbling, the pen stopped giving out its ink when his hand paused, growing surprised at his delayed realization.

Since when did he start being a half-glass-full kind of person?

* * *

**FRIDAY:**

The boy stayed in his mind every now and then, since Seungyoon was very curious by nature, but he was never this curious when it comes to people—no, when it comes to strangers. He let it be anyways, he was enjoying the boy's presence even if the boy probably didn't notice Seungyoon's.

The husky-voiced boy tapped the pointed part of his pen against the paper in hopes of the ink to start giving out again. He mentally cursed himself, regretting that he should've brought an extra pen with him. The chimes bumped onto each other once more and he had the feeling that it was him—he was correct. A smile easily made its way to his lips but his eyes narrowed, realizing that the boy was wearing his own school uniform. His pen-tapping paced faster as he waited for the boy to turn arouns, which he did, giving Seungyoon a chance to look at the black rectangular pin hanging from the left of his school jacket.

_Nam Tae…_

It's just that Seungyoon was too slow or the boy was too fast. His plump bottom lip pushed out into a pout when he failed on finding out the boy's name.

_What could his name be? Nam Taeil? Nam Taesun? Nam Taemin? Nam Taewoo? Nam Taeyoung? Nam Taehyu—_

His bottom lip pushed back in when the boy came back running into the coffee shop and towards the cashier, bowing several times and apologizing for he forgot to pay. The cashier just laughed at this, easily forgiving the boy. Seungyoon concluded that Taehyun was a daily customer in the coffee shop, dailier than he is. In addition to that, the cashier even told him that the boy could always pay next day. Seungyoon also started to concluse that the cashier is a relative of the owner of the coffee shop.

This time, Seungyoon kept his eyes peeled for the boy's name tag, determined to catch his name. However, his eyes made its way to the boy's face and the boy's eyes. The boy that was passing by happened to look at him as well, and to make things better, the boy was graciously smiling at him. Seungyoon didn't return the smile for his lips were parted in surprise. He just stared at the boy and his back until he disappeared from the door.

Seungyoon rested his back against the cozy cushion, heaving a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in for so long. His hand made its way to his chest, over his heart. It was beating so fast. He was smiling ear-to-ear, and it felt so nice.

He noticed his pen laying across his notebook and he picked it up to write again—it seems like it gave out more ink than what was needed and it started to give blots on the paper. Seungyoon wasn't irritated, instead, he laughed at this. The smile never left his lips until he dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**SATURDAY:**

Saturday, the long-awaited day of each living student. Saturday, a day when students could wake up whenever they want. Seungyoon must've enjoyed his sleep too much, resulting to him waking up by 10 AM. After getting dressed and washing up in the morning, he gathered his notebook, pens and wallet, walking his way to the coffee shop.

Upon pushing the glass door, chimes bumped onto each other. He busily flipped the pages of his notebook to find for the essay that he was writing.

_Page 9 out of 10—_

His notebook and his pen slipped from his hands and down on the floor as he slightly stumbled back when he collided with someone. He reached down for his scattered things laying on the floor, but the stranger was too quick to pick them up. The stranger handed his notebook and his pens to Seungyoon with an apologetic yet cute smile, in return, Seungyoon took his writing materials but his eyes widened at the voice.

"I'm sorry, I'll watch the way next time."

Seungyoon stared at the stranger—which was the boy. The boy didn't take any negativity or offense in this, instead, he smiled wider accompanied by a chuckle, patting the other's shoulder before making his escapade.

"Have a nice day!"

Seungyoon stood on his spot for a minute until a smile appeared on his lips, a big smile this time. He approached the counter to order coffee, pausing to watch through the windows, the boy walking by the street with the same smile on his lips. It was the same smile, yet it graced him over and over again. After the boy was out of his sight, he started to order his usual drink, which he didn't know, is the boy's favorite drink as well.

Seungyoon knew that the boy was finally aware of his presence that day.

* * *

**SUNDAY:**

The day after Sunday was the due day of the essay. Seungyoon tilted his head slightly to the side, carelessly scribbling out his thoughts and transferring it with ink onto the paper. To think of it, the boy, or 'NamTae' as he named him, helped him so much in this essay. First of all, it is true that everyone needs inspiration for it keeps a person going and moving forward. May it be your parents, your best friend, your special someone, your dog, your favorite food or your favorite plant, as long as something keeps you going, that something or someone is your inspiration.

The plump-lipped boy focused on his essay that day, thinking that the boy probably wouldn't be visiting the coffee shop this day for it was Sunday. He assumed the boy would be spending his time studying, hanging out with his friends or bonding with his family. He smiled at the thought of the boy and let out a sigh of content. As he scribbled, he didn't notice the seat across him being taken.

The boy settled down across the busy boy, beaming in amusement on how the other didn't even notice him slipping on the seat right in front of him. He set his cup facing the other's, leaning in playfully and uttering in a hushed voice.

"Hey."

Seungyoon glanced at the boy and back to his paper only to glance back up again, his eyes almost popping out of his skull this time. The boy leaned back against his seat and tipped his head back as he laughed at Seungyoon's expression. Seungyoon scrunched his nose up and unknowingly pouted at his embarrassment. The boy's laughter died out quickly and shook his head with a chuckle, offering the other his daily, amiable smile.

"It's glad to meet someone who visits this coffee shop as often as I do."

Seungyoon just stared at him, forgetting what his mother always told him when he was still a child.

_Staring is rude._

His mother's voice replayed in his mind like a broken tape, but Seungyoon was stunned by the person that was sitting across him. The boy was simply… ravishing.

The boy saw the other's stare as a look because of surprise, which was half-correct. He continued his words, his smile showing some teeth this time.

"I was hoping we could be friends?"

Seungyoon grew excited deep inside and he was trying his best not to smile too widely, so he just pursed his lips to conceal more of the smile, making him appear to be smiling shyly at the boy that he's been admiring for six days.

"O… Okay."

The boy's beam curved wider as he reached a hand out, offering a handshake to Seungyoon. He eyed his essay before meeting Seungyoon's eyes again, and not long after, Seungyoon's hand was holding his and they shook it.

"Name's Nam Taehyun."  
"I'm Kang… Kang Seungyoon."

They retreated their hands and Seungyoon smiled when he heard his name slipping out from the boy's lips, it felt so nice. Seungyoon found pure beauty in Taehyun. The way the corner of his eyes would crinkle whenever he smiles, the way he cheerfully greets the cashier whenever he orders, the way he smiles so easily as if his smile was permanent on his lips, the way he looked at Seungyoon in pure innocence. Seungyoon even found Taehyun's name so beautiful.

He willingly and gladly listened to Taehyun's chit-chattering. While Taehyun was talking about everything he could talk about with his newfound friend, Seungyoon managed to scribble until he placed the last period on his essay.

A part in his essay read:

_"It's fascinating how a small thing could affect something big so easily. Just like when a butterfly brushes by a flower, the small petals would probably shake. If light rain falls by the riverside, the moonlight over there would also shake. It also happened to me. I met someone and… I was shaking, I was fluttering. Maybe it's my stomach. Maybe it's my heart._

_Everything that touches us could be our inspiration, destiny or not. Mine was quite unexpected, but it was a breathtaking inspiration that I would love to keep forever. If you have an inspiration, never let it go."_

* * *

**MONDAY:**

Seungyoon kept his words in his essay. He decided to keep Taehyun close and hopefully closer. He would never let go of someone who slowly changed him into a positive person with his smiles. He would never let go of someone so precious, someone who never fails to brighten up everyone's faces. He would never let go of someone who isn't scared to smile at strangers. He would never let go of someone he admires greatly. He would never let go of a beautiful inspiration named Nam Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> no kisses, no hugs, light fluff, i told ya
> 
> this was also posted in my aff heho


End file.
